ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
DBUW: The Sequel: The Battle For Creation!!!
"DBUW: The Sequel: The Battle For Creation!!!" is the sequel and the final part of the series: 'Dragon Ball: User Warriors. It is about the battle for all creation and pits Chix and his UW army against Meiun , the evil native omniverse guardian and his army, the Kurayami (Darkness). It will involve the awakening the the creator of the omniverse, Banyuu, the help of the guardians of the whole ominverse, the use of all dragon balls that ever existed and more. Secrets will be revealed, like the origin of the BSG balls! Precedded By: *Dragon Ball User Warriors: The Prequel *Dragon Ball: User Warriors Characters *The UW army (With some new users like Tre, Spark, Osain, Geti, Dino, Richie, Jolt, Wolf, Sandubadear, Dream, UAW, Shadow Z, Mal, Mamluku and others) *The Kurayami (organization of Dark Beings/Guardians, intent on destroying creation) *Guardians of the Omniverse (Banyuu, Aku, Meiun , Pyron, Uchuu, and others) *Dragons and Dracoians *Other Beings (It depends) '''''More Coming Soon. Meiun's Quest Beigns!!! Meanwhile, on the deserted planet where Aku's heart was... "So it looks like Aku failed." Said a voice. It belong to Meiun, the failed creator of an evil universe. "It looks like I'll have to get his heart and take this into my own hands! The omniverse will be mine! Just wait and see..." Meiun had come for a single purpose, his surboardnate Aku's heart. He may have failed but Aku would still be of some use to him, especially with the hidden power within his heart. But in order to ressurect him, he needed to retrieve his heart. And that meant meeting with Cyclone and Gill, again. This time, it would be plesant. For him at least. As he materlaized in front of the sleeping dragons, they soon awoke. They found him sitting there, in his gray hazey state. Gill was flushed with rage. "You will not claim this heart!" Cyclone agreed with a loud gruff. Meiun chuckled. "Like that's your decision. Destiny herself is on my side!" "Cut the riffraft," Gill said. Then he blew crimison fire at Meiun. He easily flew up and dodged it. Gill and Cyclone roared and attacked. "We might not be at full power," They said in unison. "But we will still destroy you!" Meiun just laughed. "You two have bothered me long enough. I'm here for the heart." A dark blast filled both of their eyes and sent the two dragons flying, past what they were protecting. Gill cursed and Cyclone tried to recover but they both hit the ground and lost air in their lungs. They struggled to get up but could lift their heads. They watched as the evil Meiun entered the tomb, the place where Aku's heart was stored. He chuckled as he entered and looked around in the stone tomb. It was bare except for the brown wooden altar in the center that beholded a black orb that held Aku's heart inside. He didn't even bother to look at it as he took it and strolled out. Gill cursed him but Meiun just laughed as he faded into nothingness with Aku's heart. "This is just the beginning! The Revolution has begun!" Chix and the UW Back in Action! Chix was now famous worldwide. The Saviour of The Multiverse they'd called him. A hero equal to Goku! Chix was happy for this fame. He had finally managed to save the world and fulfill his dreams of becoming a great hero and love. He was finally happy and had all his friends to support him. He could get used to this peaceful life. But he should have known... A deadly storm was brewing and heading his way. It threatened to destroy all creation... A few months after the party, when Chix lay to sleep, he had a vision. He was back in a room he knew all too well; the realm of the guardian, Uchuu. Uchuu had been kind of like a mentor to him and had given him great power in order to protect the universe. So he had great respect for him. Sure enough, when he looked, he saw the giant black being facing him, his face grave. "Hello, Master Uchuu," Chix knelt. "Is something wrong?" The guardian nodded. "Though wrong can't even begin to describe what my evil brother has done." "Evil brother?" "Meiun." Uchuu said with distaste. "He has stolen Aku's heart from Cyclone and Gill." Chix gasped. Years ago, he had defeated Uchuu's evil guardian Aku, the guardian of antimatter, and saved the world, becoming a legend. He had destroyed the guardian, except for his heart, which the twin dragons Cyclone and Gill had taken away, sealing it with the BSG balls. If Aku's heart had been stolen, could he be revived? Uchuu seemed to know what he is thinking. "Aku can be revived and will be. But that's not the main problem, far from it." Chix was surpised. "What could be worse than Aku? Meiun?" Uchuu sighed. "Even worse than my brother. It seems like him and the deadly organization the Kurayami have finally come out of the shadows. This is horrible." Uchuu went on to explain the Kurayami, an ancient order that has existed since the time Banyuu created the universe. They had plans to take over everything Banyuu had created, but Uchuu and other guardians have managed to keep them at bay. "But with Aku's heart, I forsee that their plan is quickly developing." Uchuu said. "They're always plotting for domination." Chix nodded grimly. "I see; a new battle is coming, a war." "A war to decide all wars though," Uchuu warned. "We have to prepare." "But where to begin," Chix asked. "From what you've told me, they could strike anywhere, anytime. And it confuses me why Meiun didn't steal the BSG balls." "That worries me also. He must be planning to take them, but not in the way we expect." Chix came to a conclusion. "I'll send a group to recover the balls immedietly. Our safest bet." Uchuu nodded. "Yes. But I'd advise you to be careful. Meiun is crafty and cunning. He-" He stopped himself, as if withholding a secret. "He is pure evil," he decided. "He will stop at nothing to kill you all." Chix knew he was holding something back, but didn't ask. There was no convincing the Lord of Universes to reveal secrets. "So what else do we need done? What should I do?" "I have many things that need to be done. But you, Chix must do a very important one." "Which is?" Afterwards.. Chix awoke, and after getting ready for the day, called for a meeting of all the UW, the whole army. They'd gotten so big since Chix's legendary journey. He hoped this would help them in this coming battle. He knew everyone by name, and thought that he wouldn't want anyone else by his side besides these guys. But would it be enough? Once they had all gathered, Chix called them to order. "Today I call you guys together for a urgent meeting. Again there is danger afoot. And I need you all to confront this danger with me. It'll be the biggest challenge we've ever had. Because this time, all of creation is at stake. Someone seeks to destory us all." Murmurs came from everyone, all of the army. He heard Hoodie begin to speak. "All of creation man? Could you explain the circumstances to us?" Chix obliged, and began with a simple question. "You all know Uchuu right? The Guardian of the universe? Our enemy is someone who rivals him in power; another guardian who seeks to destroy us. And if that isn't bad enough, he has an entire legion of evil guardians, making their moves across the omniverse, with the ultimate goal of laying waste to all creation. Uchuu has informed me of this." A dark skinned warrior in the crowd of fighters asked "well is there any specific weakness this meuin has that we can exploit ? Do we have a plan other than kick his butt ?" He asked Chix with a concerned look, this was the fate of the universe at stake they had to have a plan! Category:Story created by Chix777 Category:Page added by Chix777 Category:Dragon Ball User Warriors Category:Stories Category:Dragon Ball: User Warriors